After Beaxbattons
by HarrietFiction
Summary: Welcome to the life of Loretta, she is a fifteen year old witch who has just transferred from Beauxbattons Academy Of Magic to Hogwarts. An exciting action packed story with violence, romance and fantasy.
1. Isn't It Beautiful

**Hey everyone, I'm Harriet and this is my first fan fiction, please be nice and tell me house I can improve it in the reviews. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Prolouge**

Hi, my name is Loretta and I am 15 years of age, two years ago I was informed that my father was taken by . . , I am transferring from Beauxbattons academy of magic, I am here to tell you my story.

**Chapter 1**

Simply beautiful, I always have loved England, not only for its beautiful countryside and remote cities but also for its people. Everyone here is so friendly, the magical population is so much bigger than in France.

I am so glad to be away from France being told you must go to a boarding school across the English Channel was a lot to cope with as an 11-year-old girl but I did it, although everyone there was nice they treated me differently because I wasn't French like I was an adopted child in a family. No matter how nice I was to them they never really took me in.

I am hoping that Hogwarts will be different, I spoke to the headmaster, I believe his name was Albus Dumbledore and he seemed very pleased to take me on. I will never forget what he said to me "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Finding my way to the platform 9 and 3/4's was becoming quite a task though! The big hairy man said it was secret but I would of never imagined it to be this bloody secret! Suddenly in a blink of an eye I notice a small girl around the age of 11 about to run straight into a wall, I didn't have time to stop her before she.. disappeared...


	2. Sirius Black

**Aren't you all just so lucky, two extremely short chapters in one day, I'm not sure whether that will be always be the case though! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 2**

I followed in her steps and found myself standing on a large platform of course labelled "Platform 9 3/4" I have made it! Of course now its just who to sit with on the train, a compartment to myself always sounds like the best option but mum insisted on me making at least one friend.

As I pull my large case and Twinkle's cage (Twinkle is my owl, I inherited her from my auntie in France) I stop, it has to weigh a good stone and a half. I'm not strong enough to lug it onto the train, I have such a petite frame. I am ready to give up when a tall, handsome looking boy who looks about my age bumps into me.

"Sorry" I stutter. "Urm, you go in I've just got to put my case.." As I trail off the boy picks up my case with both hands and places it delicately onto the train with what seems like no effort what so ever. "Here." The boy holds out his hand to me with a broad smile revealing his pearly white teeth and I grasp it "Sirius" He says "Sirius black".


	3. Angel

**This chapter has been written previous to me seeing any reviews so if I got any THANKYOU they are very much appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 3**

Sirius POV:

About to walk onto the train for yet another year at Hogwarts, I knew the rest of my friends would be here somewhere. I notice James waving to me from one of the far compartments I run to try to get on and accidentally knock an angel.

Well she wasn't an angel but her beauty really did portray this. "Sorry, urm you go in I've got to put this case.." Clearly struggling with the weight of her case I interrupt her and lift her case onto the train, she looked slightly fazed by my actions so I hold out my hand to her "Sirus, Sirius Black."

Loretta POV:

"Loretta, urm, new to Hogwarts." I say trying to act cool. "Pleased to meet you Loretta!" he says as he releases my hand.

"I transferred here from Beauxbattons, the school?" I take a step onto the train and start making space for him to come on, "Oh I heard of that place, France, right?" He said again with a witty kind of smile. He was obviously a ladies man and I am clearly falling into his trap.

I pull myself together take my case and start walking down the train. "Yes." I say blushing a funny shade of pink. "Hey want to join me and my friends in our compartment?" He asks in a serene voice. I don't know what to do, he probably has pretty girlfriend already and I bit his friends are all really popular...

"Sure" I smile at him.


	4. Gryffindor

**So what do you guys think, Lirus, could work?**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 4**

Entering the compartment was a shock, sitting inside were 3 boys who looked around the same age as me except, they were so different from what I expected. There was one boy with chestnut-brown hair round glasses later I found to be James Potter. The next boy was small and stout with little hair and seemed to be very nervous, Peter Pettigrew. And a last boy who was tall for his age with messy ginger hair, his name was Remus Lupin.

"You don't mind me sitting with you do you?" I asked the 3 boys. James seemed to give Sirius a smirk and then say "No of course not, so where are you from Loretta?"

"Mars." I exclaimed sarcastically which made James chuckle. "Just kidding I transferred here from Beauxbattons." Remus seemed to give me a ridiculing look before bursting into laughter "Seriously?"

"Don't laugh!" My cheeks yet again flushed a red colour which Sirius seemed to notice and told the boys to hush.

James's POV

She seemed like a lovely girl if I am honest with you but it looks like Sirius already has the hots for her so I'll back off. "Already protecting your girlfriend Sirius." Not such a good idea as he launches at me playfully. "What house's are you guys in?" asks Loretta laughing at us now on the floor. "Gryffindor." We all say in sync.

"Cool."

"You bet it is!" exclaims Sirius.


	5. Cheeky Pain

**Sorry about my chapters being really short I try to post more than one a day if I can!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the trip was very average it included them telling me a lot about Hogwarts classes that were good, not so good, and what there up coming pranks were going to be on Professor... I think his name was Flitwick.

As I got off of the train the first thing I knew I was falling, I am so clumsy, I should have seen it coming, a deathly scream, before I, fell into someone's arms.

"Woow there, your face almost got turned inside out." Started Sirius looking me right in the eyes. "Sorry, I'm super clumsy." He chuckled before placing me upright on my feet, again effortlessly. "Cmom guys! We are going to be late for Dumbledore!" Shouted James who was about 10 meters ahead of us. Then I lifted my hand and felt a surge of pain, I flinched.

"Loretta, oh god are you ok?" He sounded panicked. As soon as Remus turned around and saw the blood he pulled out his want straight away and said "Turgeo" and the dried blood was cleared and then said "Episkey" and my wound disappeared with the pain.

Remus POV

"Remus" cried Loretta pulling me into an embrace, "How did you do that." "Magic." I replied smartly and when her back was turned I pulled a face to Sirus laughing that she was hugging me.

"So how to things work around here with sorting?" She asked clearly just thankful for my actions. "Well." Began Sirius. "You get asked to come to the front and they put a sorting hat on your head and it shouts your house, that's for first years though and I'm sure your not one of those." Explains Sirius suddenly pinching her bum. She giggled saying "Oh that's how it goes." "I guess." he replied and the chase began.


	6. Professor No Name

**I am apparently in a very writing mood today!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 6**

After about 15 minutes of chasing Sirius I finally caught him and we ended up in a hysterical pile on the floor. "You are fifth year right..?" I ask him trying to restrain choking from laughter. "Physically, yes, mentally no." He replied in an amused tone.

"Mr. Black, what is going on here?" I look up to see a very stern looking woman obviously a professor, not my best start to the new school. "Professor! It's been to long!" Sirius jumps up and gives the professor a hug. "That'll be your first Saturday detention Mr. Black." She says shaking him away. "And who do we have here?" She looks at me now trying to brush the rubble off of my robes. "Loretta, Loretta Mason.. urm professor." I say, James sniggering at me stuttering. "Oh! Miss. Mason, I must we must get you to the Albus right away and Mr. Potter, I suggest unless you want to join Mr. Black you stop with the jibber jabber." Even I try to hold back my smile as James gets told whose boss but before I know it I am being zoomed off by... I still don't even know her name.

As we get to the entrance of the headmaster office I follow in the footsteps of the professor and take a step on the turning eagle. When we reach the top of the eagle we are met by yet another door which opens a second after I look away from it. All around the walls of his office are paintings of people, smiling and waving, people who I assume to be previous heads and teachers. "Loretta, welcome to Hogwarts." says a voice and when I turn my head I see the beaming professor standing a meter away from me.

"Very nice to be here, the decor is amazing!" I breathe still studying the portraits. "I believe we are here to choose you house.." suggests the headmaster and with that he pulls an old-looking hat from a shelf and places it on my head. "I see." says a voice. "Very intelligent, cunning as well... but where to put you?" I don't know what to think, I read up that the sorting hat takes your choice into account when making a decision, but where do I want to go... With my friends, but I am my own person... "Lonely, I see but lets not worry about that... Its got to be..." I wait in annnticipation...

"Gryffindor!" The hat screams and I beam a wide smile.


	7. Deanna

**If you guys are wondering my pottermore test was gryffindor so I guess you could say in some light that me and Loretta are quite alike. **

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 7**

Every inch of me was happy as I walked to the great hall, even though we had only just met I was so glad to be in a house with my new... I guess friends is the word!

As I walked through the door almost every face turned to look in my direction but I wasn't too fazed by this, I could see people trying to recognize me and some people obviously remembered me from the train and wondered which bench I was to be sat in, so I walked down the middle of the aisle that separated Gryffindor and Slytherin, I spotted Remus first, then James then Sirius and finally Peter then stopped in the isle and sat at the gryffindor bench, the three of them cheered.

Sirius POV

As the doors to the great hall slowly opened, Dumbledore was about the end his speech but waited for Loretta to find her bench. As she stood in the doorway I wondered which house she was placed into.

Inside of me wished for in to be Gryffindor but I tried not to keep my hopes up, I mean we could still be friends if she was put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but Slytherin would be a worst case scenario! She is so itelligent and funny though, there is no way the sorting hat would place her in Slytherin, would it.

She started to make her way down the isle between Slytherin and us, so it was one of the two.. As she came closer I saw her look to me, James, Remus and Peter. She finally stopped about two meter from us and then came and joined us on our bench. "Yay!" We shouted in unison.

Loretta POV

"Hey guys." I whispered and hugged Sirius who was sat next to me. I was beaming and then everyone turned away from me and to Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin.." He proclaimed and I'm sure I saw him smile at me. "Suddenly I realized how rude I was being, new to the school and I didn't even introduce myself to the other people around myself. "Hi." I said to the girl next to me, she was very pretty was chestnut hair a messy fringe and a slender figure. "Hey, welcome to gryffindor! I'm Deanna." She introduced herself. "I'm Loretta, transferred here from Beaxbattons." I tell her, she seemed pleased to meet me. "I know that place! Apparently its beautiful, anyway, how are you liking Hogwarts?" She asked in a friendly tone. "Well in the half hour I've been here it seems pretty good." She giggled and then we both began to tuck into the beautiful food. "So what year you in?" she said. I pretended to count of my fingers "5" I laughed.

"Hey, I really did think you were a first year earlier." Moaned Sirius and I shoved him almost making him fall off the bench. "Course you did!" I tell him.


	8. What Lovely, Sweet Heartbreak

**A new character was introduced to the story last chapter, who could be next?!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 8**

After the feast everyone was pumped to get to the Gryffindor common room so they could show me everything. I was with Sirius, Remus and Deanna because James and Peter insisted they had to go to pee.

When we got to the first stair case I almost fell on top of Remus as it shifted abruptly. "What the hell just happened?" I shout and then notice that the Ravenclaw first years above were giggling at me. Sirius laughed but I just pulled a face at him before Deanna explained "Rowena Ravenclaw invented the grand staircase so that it moves for easy access to different floors she explains. "It can be a bit of a pain in the arse though."

By the time we reached the entry way to the common room I felt like a whole year had passed. "You get used to them after a while." said Remus. Although with my clumsiness I wasn't so sure... The entrance to the dorm consisted of a large portrait bigger than those of which surrounded the rest of the walls. It was of a woman. "Alright fat lady." Sirius greeted her giving her an air high-five, this made me and the others laugh. "Not you again... password." She told him. "Dilligrout" said Sirius, "Go on In." said the fat lady.

"Wow" I exclaimed. The common room was empty except from a few people reading by the fire and one person studying a rememberal on one of the sofa's, he must be a first year. "Its great, is it not." said Deanna looking at me with a broad smile. "Definitely!" I reply.

"The left staircase leads to the boys dormitory and the right for the girls." said Remus. I walked on in and we all took a seat on one of the sofas and Remus on an empty arm-chair. "So when do we find out timetables?" I ask. "I think they are on our beds in our dorms..." before Sirius got to finish his sentence a girl with dark brown hair cut mid-length, again very pretty came up to Deanna and gave her a huge hug. "Look Deanna look, we have potions with slughorn together." cried the girl. "Yay, now I can finally show you how to make babbling beverage!" said Deanna releasing the hug. "Sirius!" she shouted and this is the moment when my heart sank, they kissed and I died inside.


	9. The Marauders

**Hey everyone, sorry it has been around a week since my previous chapter, has the suspense killed anyone yet... I hope not.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 9**

All I could do was wait for them to finish in silent agony. I tried to take my mind of them by watching James fool around making kissing faces and trying to hug me but all I could do was half smile. Remus gave me a look of sympathy as if he knew what I was thinking and Deanna and Peter were in hysterics at James jokes. James and Deanna, hmm it could work...

After what seemed like forever but was probably only a couple of minutes they released and she plopped down into his lap. "Oh hi." said the girl blushing slightly but smiling a satisfied smile. "This is Loretta, she transferred here, in our year." explained Sirius. I couldn't even look him in the eye. "I'm Dominika, welcome to the marauders." she smiled at me and then to Sirius.

"Marauders..?" I say in a puzzled voice.

"Only the best pranksters in the entire school." she said in a proud tone. "Wormtail." She pointed to Peter. "Moony" She pointed to Remus. "Padfoot" She pointed to Sirius. "Proogs" She pointed to James. "Lolly" She pointed to Deanna. "Dabi" and the rest of the group pointed to her.

Names... nicknames perhaps. But why, they all sound so mysterious, intriguing and they are inviting me to be a part of them. "Amazing." I speak breathless. "Damn right." exclaims Sirius and I look away.

"Well, we best go and unpack our things." instructs Remus or should I say Moony. I go to get up when Lolly hold my arm. "Well she needs a name doesn't she?!" she says.

A name, isn't Loretta my name? "What is your patronus?" asks Dabi.

"A cat." I tell her.

"That's a tricky one, how? about moonlight" she asks me. "I guess-" I am cut off by James "Too similar to Moony." he says.

"Kitten." says Peter in a small voice.

"Sounds to cute.." Sirius tells him. Good to know I'm not cute! Lying son of a gun.

"How about Caty." Remus suggests.

"Mysterious." points out Dabi.

"I like it." I say.


	10. I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good

**So Loretta is now one of the marauders... What next. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 10**

"Caty it is." bellows James and everyone gets up and starts dispersing to their dormitories. Caty, I sound so intriguing and I love it. Before I know it there are only two of us left in the room, Moony and I. "Aren't you going to unpack Caty?" he asks me intently.

"I guess.." I say kind of hesitantly. He takes my hand and walks me to the dorm. "Thanks." I say.

"Any time, and by the way, Sirius is a jerk anyway." He chuckled as he left me by the door to the dormitories.

Opening the door I see 6 girls two of which are Dabi and Lolly but there are 4 others. One fair-skinned red-head, one tall brunette, one beautiful blonde and one black-haired girl crouched on her bed. "Hey Caty!" beams Deanna getting up from unpacking her trunk. "Hey, so which bed is not occupied." I managed a giggle. "The one next to Rosalyn." she told me pointing to the brunette. "Hey there, your Loretta right the new girl?" she asked me. She seemed very welcoming, this was nice as I wasn't to sure what to expect intruding into someone else's living space. "Yes, how did you know?" I question her trying to smile. "Rumors, I guess? Any how welcome to gryffindor!" She grinned and turned making her bed.

I learned that the red-head was called Lily Evans, the blonde was called Pippa Bell and the black hared girl was called Alicia Slughorn. Dabi told me that Lily was very shy and that she normally hangs out with a slytherin boy, that Pippa and Rosalyn were best friends forever in the library and that Alicia is very handy with potions but think she should have been put into slytherin considering her dad is the head of that house.

By 10:30pm everyone had fallen to sleep except for me, we had one more day left at school before lessons would start and I barely knew how to find the great hall, not a good start! Deciding that I couldn't sleep I got up threw a blanket around me and went to go and read up on a history of magic in the common room.

I was surprised to find that someone was already there. "Couldn't sleep." Moony asks. And I find him sitting alone on the sofa. "No, was doing to much of that thinking stuff." I say making him chuckle.

"Me neither, what you got there?" He points to my book.

"Just A History Of Magic only ready it like a thousand times but I guess it just really interesting." I walk and sit on the sofa next to him.

"It is." He tells me.

I open my book and start to read, Bathida really does tell you everthing doesn't she I think to myself when I notice Moony is drawing something. "What's this?" I nod to the piece of parchment. "Well its a work in progress, I haven't told the other marauders yet but I guess I can trust you." He hands it too me and he instructs me"Get out your wand and repeat after me." So I reach down into my slipper boot and pull it out. "In your shoe?" he asks.

"Well, it safe there!" I tell him.

"Now, point your wand on the paper and say, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he says.

I do this and then the parchments starts to be brought to life and I see that people start appearing on the, I guess it's a map, walking, Dumbledore, and the grounds keeper Hagrid. "Wow, how did you do this Remus... I mean moony." and I get closer to him so I can see it "Lumos" and my wand tip lights up so we can read it easier. "I am a dab hand at the old charms and by the way when you are finished do what you just did but say mischief managed, otherwise anyone can read it!" he tells me with a broad smile.

"Ok." I smile back a little smile.


	11. Snivelius

**Castleligth6299: Maybe! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 11**

After Moony showed me the map I felt this kind of warm feeling inside, a happy feeling. I don't know what was wrong with me but when I returned to the dorms to sleep I couldn't stop smiling? A slept through the night dreamlessly and was awoken by Dabi trying to steal Lolly's wand for a joke and ending up biting on her shoulder. I've got to give it to that girl she is hilarious.

Before I went down to the great hall for breakfast I got ready, my routine generally consisted of a shower, skin care, make up, clothes, hair. I am a pretty insecure person when it comes to how I look, although I don't show it I hate most things about me.

I walked to the great hall with Proogs, Lolly and Moony. Dabi and Padfoot were probably off doing something I don't need a mental picture of so I just tried to pretend I was happy. "What lesson's have we got tomorrow?" I ask Moony, he looked at me schedule already so I guessed we must've had the same lessons.

"The day goes as follows:

9:00 – 10:30 Herbiology with Sprout

10:30 – 11:30 Transfiguration with McGonagall

11:30 – 12:30 Free Period

12:30 – 01:30 Ancient Runes with Bathling or Divination with Firenze

1:30 – 2:30 Free Period or Care of Magical Creatures with Kettleburn

2:30 – 3:30 Free Period or Muggle Studies with Burbage

3:30 – 4:30 Potions with Slughorn" Explains Remus.

No so bad if you don't count Divination. I will always find Divination pointless. "What are your two subjects then Moony?" I ask him. He seems pleased I asked explaining "It's got to be Potions and Alchemy, which we aren't doing this year, not enough partakers." He says with a kind of sad tone.

After a very small limited breakfast, I don't eat much. We decided that it would be nice if the eight of us went for a picnic by the black lake. We were surprised at who we found there too, sitting by a willow tree was Lily Evans the girl from my dormitory and the Slytherin Dabi was talking about. "What are you do his Snivelius?" Proogs shouted at the boy.

"On a date with your girl friend?" Padfoot added.

"Don't you dare talk about lily, Black." He spat. Lily looked very calm, this must happen a lot if she is used to it. "Sorry mum!" Padfoot appologised making Dabi laugh. "Clear off before I get Slughorn on you both." said the boy. "I am so scared." Prongs pretended to shake.

"Come on Lils, lets get away from these scum." He said taking her hand and walking off.

"Bye Snivelius." Dabi added and he glared at her. When they are out of sight everyone roured with laughter, I grinned at Prongs. "What's his problem?" I said.

"Everything." Lolly answered.

"That was Snape by the way, Severus Snape." Moony told me.


	12. Paralyzing Prank

**I mean to use there real names in part of this.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the day was pretty nice, I got to know everyone a little better, I found out that Wormtail, Padfoot, Lolly, Dabi, Proogs and Moony are purebloods only I am muggle born. Although we are the only two muggle borns I found out that padfoot barely even talks to his family and Dabi's parents love muggle borns.

The morning of the first school day Moony promised me he would show me to class along with Prongs who stated "I know the school like the back of my back of my hand." then slapped my ass resulting in me pushing him into Lolly and him saying "Why hello there." When they were on top of each other on the floor, yet a another mental image I didn't really need.

We had herbiology with Hufflepuff, which was very average, like most first lessons we were given a long speech about the rules and so on. However our next class transfiguration was great, I have always had a love for transfiguration and potions, I found out the professor that took me to the headmasters office on my first day was actually Professor McGonagal and I have her for transfiguration.

We were learning how to change a wizard into a common house hold object, this then resulted in Prongs turning Dabi into a Shower. She then spurted him with water for a joke and he twisted her knobs resulting in a very angry shower.

The Marauders always spend there free periods together playing pranks. As I left Transfiguration Proogs grabbed me and pulled me down the corridor "You're a natural!" Proogs exclaimed excitedly, there must be some sort catch to this compliment. "Thanks." I say with ease. "What's the catch?" I ask him critically.

"Well, could you maybe be involved in our next prank?" he asked pleadingly. "Well, it depends what is it?"

"You know the astronomy tower?" He questioned

"Yes."

"Well we were going to change all of the people in the courtyard below into pigeons and we need you to do it!." He explained.

"But Moony said-"

"Forget what he said he's a goody goody barely ever gets involved." Prongs proclaimed but at the wrong moment because Moony was right behind him. "I'm a what?" Moony shouted at him.

"None of your information." Proogs argued.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Positive."

Before I could stop it the flash of red light escaped Moony's wand and Prongs ducted, I felt a stab of pain in my legs as the charm bounced off me and hit Padfoots's arms. "Loretta." Moony cried. "Sirius!" Dabi screamed and we both fell to the floor and that's all I remember.


	13. The Place Where All Things Are Hidden

**If you have notice any facts that are wrong in this story so far please let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 13**

When I woke up the first person I saw was Wormtail, I was in the hospital wing, only now do I remember what happened.

"Guys." Wormtail says in a small voice.

"What is it Peter?" asks Padfoot, who is in the bed next to mine.

"She's awake." He mutters and the rest of the marauders crowd around the bed except one, Moony. "Where's Moony?" I whisper.

"He ran off once he saw what he did, he didn't mean to hurt you Caty." Lolly explained. "We can't find him anywhere." says Proogs.

"Anyway how do you feel?" Asked Sirius trying to look me in the eye. I still struggle even talking to him any more. "Fine, what happened to us?"

"He cast a shock charm, it knocks you out and paralyses the part of you it hit for an hour. Madam Pomfrey said to tell you, you can go when you wake up." Dabi explained still looking worried.

"Maybe you should rest for a little longer, Padfoot as well." suggested Lolly.

"I need to find Moony." I say and before they can stop me I am running to the dormitories.

The only way I will be able to find him is by that map. I know it is somewhere in the boys dormitory but I don't know where. I search under his pillow, in his trunk until I finally find it in his sock.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map reveals itself to me and I see Moony walking down a corridor near a herbiology classroom.

I make a break to find him but suddenly he disappears from the map at a dead-end. I fall to the floor by the corridor and wish I could find him when I fall through the wall which transformed into a door before my eyes. As I step in I remember reading in a book once "There is a place in Hogwarts where all things are hidden." I say aloud to myself. There are books stacked high and a bunch of miscellaneous items all around me.

"Lumos" I say and my wand tip lights up, I walk through the books whispering "Moony, Remus, Lupin" until I see a figure at the back wall with his head in his hands. I run up to him barely making a sound and kneel by his side.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" He whispered with his head still in his hands. "Because you are my friend." I assure him.

"Does any friend hurt another friend, I'm a monster Loretta."

"Of course you're not, look it was an accident." I put my arm around him.

"You don't know what I am." He says darkly pushing me off him, making me get thrown across the floor. "Ohh." I scream clutching my head.

The next minute I look up and see him pulling me into an embrace. "I can't breath." I laugh as he holds my arms chuckling.

"You don't know how sorry I am Loretta, Caty" he releases me.

"It's ok, Remus, Moony." We both laugh in unison.

"Now let's go and find the others they are probably freaking out." He says taking my hand and the map. "Let's go." He finished and now I have that warm feeling again.


	14. Seeker

**Thanks for all aof the positive feedback guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit boring if you have any idea's let me know via reviews!**

**TheStralriver17938: Shh you. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 14**

By the time Moony and I had left the 'Room Of Requirement' as he called it, everyone was out of their hair trying to find us, it was late around 10:00pm but we found them via the map.

"Where were you guys?" Lolly demanded and we instantly released hands.

"Urm." I stutter, I know Moony wouldn't want them to know about the map until it was finished. "We were just by the astronomy tower, where I found Moony." I lie.

"Oh, Padfoot said he checked there, lying git." Lolly muttered giving him a playful shove.

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about there!" Dabi gave Lolly a friendly slap to show who was boss before we all returned to the common room.

"I think we should all get some rest." Moony instructed.

"Yes daddy." James and I said in unison which made everyone laugh. We all departed to out dorms and I could almost swear Moony winked at me?

Nothing much happened for the rest of the week, I did lessons as usual, Padfoot and Dabi snoged A LOT, Moony showed me how much more of the map he had completed and I found out quidditch try outs were next week.

"Hey, Caty, any good at quidditch?" James asked me as we were walking to Potion's. I'd never really played but I had seen a lot of matches with my dad before he was... "I've never played, although I do love to watch a good game!" I say as enthusiastically as I can manage. "What about you?" I ask.

"Only the one and only Gryffindor seeker!" James pulls out a pin from his blazer pocket and places it in my hand. "That's great!"

"I need to retry-out though to see if I will play this year, you know you should try, see if you're any good?" He egged me on.

"Maybe." I close the topic.


	15. Doing The Unexpected

**Thanks for the continued support everyone! **

**TheStralriver17938: I wanted James to be a seeker :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 15**

Before I knew it a week had gone by and we were at the quidditch try outs. Dabi insisted she was going to re-tryout as well as Proogs and Sirius. Moony, Lolly and Wormtail told me they were no good and would rather watch. Dabi however dragged me with her insisting that Lolly would never try out so she wanted someone else with her instead.

At breakfast I was eating less than the small amount I normally do.

"But what if I fall off in front of everyone?" I plead.

"I won't let you get hurt." Dabi promised which for some reason seemed to reassure me slightly.

"Be a man." Proogs gave me a playful nudge putting his arm around me making me giggle.

Moony them coughed and said "We are going to be late for Divination." And we all stop joking around and made our way.

"Ok you lot, you know my rules, I want a very fine game, only the best will make the team." And madam Hootch blew the whistle for try outs to begin, I made my way to the back of the line, Moony gave me a hug and squeezed my hand.

"Your going to be great." He smiled a heart-warming smile and Lolly said

"Your so brave." Looking at the floor and I gave her a hug.

"Maybe next year?" I smile reassuringly.

"Ok!" the whistle was blown a second time.

I will get Shaun here to throw the bludger to you and you must hit it away from the opposing player, then the two of you will switch positions, see if we have any beaters here, NOW PAIR UP!" Madam Hootch demanded. Dabi was with Padfoot, Proogs was with Lily Evans, A girl from 3rd year went with me and there were two other pairs of 7th year boys I didn't recognise.

Moony, Lolly and Wormtail shouted from the stalls to us for encouragement as te first pair begun. First up, Dabi and Padfoot who did pretty well but I would say Padfoot was better suited for a chaser than a beater. Next up Proogs and Lily who had been told to partake by... the slytherin boy she was friends with. Proogs was good at catching but not hitting and Lily was clearly nervous and at one point almost fell off of her broom. The 2 pairs of 7th year boys went next who were quite good, one boy in particular, I think his name was Jonathan. Finally me and the 3rd year girl, Evangeline.

"Ok, Evangeline and your Loretta, right?" Shaun asked, he is obviously captain of the team.

"Yes." I reply and I smile at him hoping that he won't be too harsh on me. The last time I got on a broom was at Beaxbattons in 3rd year when we used to have flying lessons. I could fly very well but we never played quidditch.

"Why don't you hit first." I tell Evangeline.

"Sure." I give Moony a nervous look from the stands and he mouth what he told me earlier "You will be great."

Shaun releases the bludger and we get on our brooms I zoom across the side of the pitch and Evangeline hits it and I catch it automatically. "Go Caty! Woawoh! Go Caty!" I hear Lolly chant and flash her a quick smile to show my appreciation.

I swap place with Evangeline and the bludger is released she zooms to stand by the hoops where I previously stopped her scoring a point and waits for me but I do the unexpected by hit the bludger sideways and flying towards it before hitting it into an opposing hoop. "Ok ladies, very good, the names will be on the Gryffindor board tomorrow morning."


	16. Fast, Strange, Smile

**Guys if you have any ideas PLEASE leave them in the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 16**

"How did you do that?" Moony asked with a broad smile.

"I'm not sure exactly?" I give him the same smile back, its only then that I notice that the rest of the marauders are staring at us, not only them but a few people still on the quidditch fields as well. "Ok then." I saw turning around and walking back to the common room while everyone just looks at me.

When I get back none of them are there, the only person is Lily. Not by choice I sit by the fireplace not too far away from her and see her staring too "Geez why is everyone giving me that look?" I ask her without thinking and her eyes quickly avert to the book she was reading before she replys. "You're the fastest person I have ever see on a broom Loretta." And I give her a funny look. "You've got to be kidding me." I say.

"No joke ask anyone that saw you." As with that she got up from the common room and into the dormitory. "Fastest?" I repeat her words, wow, never knew that before.

In the morning I felt very achy, I guess playing quidditch for the first time n 2 years does something to you. "Hey Caty." Lolly says sleepily.

"Where did you guys go to yesterday?" I ask her.

"Just to the library, I needed to teach the guys some stuff for our O.W.L's" She tells me but I know that something isn't quite right. Despite this I get ready and are about to make my way to my lessons when I see Moony, he looks awful. "Gosh, you look sick, maybe you are coming down with something, we should take you to see Madam Pomfrey now!" I insist. "Chill out, I'm fine anyway have you checked the Gryffindor board yet?" he asks me.

"If your sure, you don't look good, and no I haven't, don't see the point I'm not gunna make the team am I?"

"Are you joking Caty, we are going now!" and with that he swept me off to go and check it out.

The board read:

Congratulations to you all, I want a very fine game!

That is all.

~Madam Hootch

Team Captain: Shaun Davidson (7th Year)

Chaser 1: Sirius Black (5th Year)

Chaser 2: Henry Travis (7th Year)

Beater 1: Loretta Mason (5th Year)

Beater 2: Dominika Kar (5th Year)

Keeper: Shaun Davidson (7th Year)

Seeker: James Potter (5th Year)

Points Counter: Deanna Leve

"Oh my gosh, I made the team!" I queal and I high 5 Moony.

"Congratulations and look Lolly's the points counter." he smiles to me.

"Must've been all that screaming from the stands!" I laugh.


	17. Introducing Malfoy

**Loremy? I ship Loremy and also Simie. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 17**

Many weeks past since we heard the new about quidditch and everyone was over the moon. Five out of the seven of us there is made some form of the quidditch team, and if you are on the team the rest of your house considers you cool. Not many people make the team below year two James told me but he said McGonangal saw him in one of his first flying lessons and insisted he was put on the team.

We break up school in two weeks and Dabi, Lolly, Proogs, Wormtail and Moony go home. Padfoot and I stay at hogwarts over Christmas since we either dislike our families or have none to go too. Its going to be a lonely Christmas but at least we have the Christmas ball to look forward too. Today was the trip to Hogsmead and we were all going.

"Mr. Black you must get a parent or a guardian to sign." Professor McGonogal told him. "But professor, you know my family." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Black maybe next time." She told him sincerely.

"Well sorry guys but if Padfoot isn't coming neither am I." said Dabi walking over too him and hugging him. "Are you sure babe?" asked Padfoot, making me take a step towards Moony.

"100%." and they kissed and I turned away making a pained expression.

"None of that on the school premises, Saturday detentions for the both of you!" Shouted Flilch the caretaker.

"I can stay if you want?" I ask Dabi.

"It's fine, you all go a head." She smiled up at Padfoot which made me instantly turn around and walk off.

"Bye." Lolly said which begun a chorus of byes and see ya's from the others, except for me. He doesn't deserve that.

"So you guys have been here before, you going to show me around?" I ask smiling at them all. "Of course." Moony replied holding out a hand which I automatically took hold of. "Let's go then." Proogs instructed.

I didn't really talk much, I didn't feel like talking. Sometimes seeing them together can make me feel a little hurt. By the time we got their Moony pulles me away and said "Are you ok?" He could clearly see something was wrong.

"I'm fine." I tell him and give him a half-smile.

"If you need me just say." He gives my hand a squeeze and I get that ridiculous warm feeling again before we start walking round.

We went to Honeyjukes sweet shop first, then Zonko's joke shop, the shrieking shack if you didn't know the most haunted building in Britain. After that we all needed a rest and decided on going for a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks.

"So anyone gotta date for the Christmas Ball?" Proogs starts, I love any opportunity to dress up pretty, I am a real girl in that sense.

"Not yet." Lolly says as if she is kind of sad about it.

"Me neither." I say.

"Not asked anyone yet." Moony says.

"I will never get a date." Wormtail says.

"Sure you will?" I tell him, "Who do you like?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"You'll find someone mate." Proogs reassures him. "Yeah." Lolly nods in an agreement.

As we finish our butter beers and I walk out side of the pub Moony takes my hand and walks me round a corner.

"What's up." I ask him in small voice.

"Well I have wanted to ask you something for a while now and-" He gets cut of by a blonde boy from Sltyherin, in our year, I believe his name is Lucias.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Moony asks sternly.

"Trying to protect your girlfriend there Lupin?" he asks smartly.

"We aren't going out." I tell him looking awy from them both.

"Oh so you won't mind if I-." And Lucias cuts himself off puching me again the wall and holding both my hands."

"What are you doing, let go of me." I struggle but he is very strong, I fell and look weak. I knee him in the man's region. "How dare you." he says struggling "Deplusio." He says and I am flung towards the wall. Moony scoopes me up and run's to the stars leading out of hogsmead. "Glisseo" I yell and the stairs falten and Malfoy and his gang fall down.


	18. Just As Friends

**An update. [:**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 18**

He doesn't stop running until we are a safe distance away he then puts me onto the floor do I can stand for myself. "Are you ok?" He asks hastily checking me all over. "I feel fine." I say until touch my head and feel a red liquid. "How bad is it?" I ask him kind of annoyed that I will have to go to the hospital wing again. "Bad enough." he replies before he picks me up again and we go straight to the castle.

Madam Pomfrey was nice to me other than the fact she said I was becoming a regular. After a couple of days once everyone had checked on me she let me go. Walking into the common room for the first time in 2 days was a nice feeling. "Caty!" Lolly threw her arm around me.

"So they let you go?" She asked me quite enthusiastically.

"Durr." I smile to her.

"Someone's back, I hear padfoot say as he emerges from the boys dormitory. "Yes." I say before breaking off eye contact and any awareness of him actually being in the room. "Do you know why he wanted to see you anyway?" Lolly asked.

Padfoot POV

"Urm, nope, I gotta go bye." Caty said before rushing into the girl dormitory and slamming the door behind her. "What's up with her?" I ask Lolly, clearly there is more than just me troubling her. She quite obviously hates me. "I don't know, sometimes I do wonder if there is more to her than what meets the eye." She exclaims wisely. I hear a creek come from the boys dorms and Proogs walks down. "Vatts Happening?" He gives a broad smile that makes Lolly chuckle. Why don't they just go out already?! "Not much, Caty is back from the hospital wing." I tell him. "She rushed off though as soon as we asked her why."

"Kinda strange." He shrugs and sits down in the armchair by the fireplace.

"So three days left Proogs" I remind him about the Christmas Ball.

"Hey Proogs I was thinking since neither of us have dates... why don't we like... go as friends." Lolly asked him quietly.

"Or more than that." He replied cheekily getting up and putting his arm around her, she however just pushed him off. "Hey, I don't need that mental image." I remind them I am still there. "So we're on?" She smiled at him.

"As friends." He replied taking her hand.


	19. White Flakes And Ball Gowns

**Hey everyone, I am sorry its been a few days since my last update, enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! (I mean to use their real names in part of this!)**

**Lolly's Dress: **** . **

**Dabi's Dress: **** . **

**Caty's Dress: **** . **

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 19**

Before I knew it a week had gone by and the Christmas ball was tomorrow, I am going with a boy from 4th year Lucas is his name. To be honest I really would have loved to of gone solo but it is sort of requirement to have a date. Dabi and Padfoot are going together obviously, I recently found out Proogs and Lolly were going together as friends, Wormtail was going with the girl from 3rd year Evangeline, the one who tried out for Quidditch and Moony was going with some girl from our year in Hufflepuff, he had no choice she followed him around for three days straight until he replied yes, this fact made me sad for almost a whole day and I'm not too sure why?

After Ancient Runes I met with Moony in our free period while most of the other had muggle studies and Wormtail was in the library studying for his OWLs. We always go up to the astronomy tower, well if the weather is reasonable, its supposed to be off-limits but no ones ever there watching and where everyone's in Muggle Studies it doesn't matter anyway.

"So, you excited?" I ask Moony hopefully.

"Oh the Christmas ball.. I guess... It's just.."

"Just what?" I ask him puzzled, am I missing something here?

"Oh don't worry actually.." He stutters.

"Why aren't you telling me?" I ask him hopefully looking him right into the eyes, those twinkly brown eyes. "Because I changed my mind."

"Oh.. You still working on the map?"

"Yes, I was thinking of telling the others after Christmas break, it's going to be so boring without everyone." He replies and I lay back and look into the cloudy sky. "At least you have a home to go too." I remind him.

"I'm sorry, Loretta, really..." He lays back too and I look at him.

"It's ok, Remus." I look up and see flakes of white falling from the sky and we hold hangs and just watch.

Nothing much happened after that just a normal day, we had out first day off school today and I didn't do much until the evening when it was time to get ready. We all got our dresses in the mail in the morning, Dabi, Lolly and I were thrilled, the dresses of our dreams. I had always loved dressing up when I was little but I had never been to a ball, party or a prom as muggles refer to them as. Dabi therefore insisted on doing my hair hailf up hald down and I did my full face of makeup as always and make some extra effort such as false eyelashes and a neutral smokey eye.

Dabi and Lolly left for the ball earlier and I was the last one to leave the common room. As I walked down the steps to the beautiful great hall I saw, Padfoot and Moony turn around and just stared.


	20. Beautiful Tears

**Sorry the dress links didn't show up if you would like to see them PM me your email and I can email you the links.**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 20**

I smiled with my lips closed and tried to walk down the stairs as elegantly as possible without tripping up, them I saw Lucas waiting for me at the end of the corridor where the great hall could be seen.

Moony POV

"Jesus, Caty, you look..."

"Beautiful." Padfoot added as I stuttered, she was wearing a beautiful pale green dress with sparkles, it was lovely. I was astonished.

Caty POV

"Thanks." I blushed, yes, I finally realized what that funny feeling was. "You guys don't look to bad yourselves." I laugh and then I walk towards Lucas who offers me a hand. "My lady." He smirks a charming smile which makes my heart pound and then we walk into the hall together. "Care to dance." He asks me with a witty look which makes me flush red, he is so sweet. "Sure." I smile back and he pulled me close and we twirl and dance for around an hour when he gets tired. "Hey, I'm going to grab something to eat, want me to get you anything?" He asks me nicely.

"No thanks I think I will go and see how my friends are doing, ok." And before I can say anything more he kisses my cheek.

My heart almost bounces right out of my chest I didn't know he was this sweet and lovely until today. Walking over to my friends I see everyone except Peter who is dancing, Padfoot who is with some guys from the quidditch team and Moony who is... actually I can't see him? "Hey guys!" I say more upbeat than usual. "Hey, Caty, wait who's the guy..." Lolly asks clearly sensing a difference in my voice. "Ohh la la." Dabi adds before Proogs turns and says "I'm going to leave you girls too it." This makes us all giggle. "Well..." I say making to two of them smile and then I break out "Lucas, he is soo cute, he was so nice to me and everything and I really like him and we danced and kiss-" And I break off by the looks on their faces of despair and disgust. "Urm, Caty...Loretta... you should see this." And they point to Lucas who isn't getting food but is kissing some ravenclaw girl from his year. He spots me staring and I run...

Moony POV

I am crouched behind the stars when I see Caty run past me and down the corridor. "Loretta.. Stop it isn't what it looks like, I..." Lucas shout down the corridor but it was no use she was gone. "What did you do!" I demand angrily standing up and holding my wand to his face. "Nothing, I-"

"You what?!" I shout at him.

"I pretended to love her ok?! To get Caroline jealous so she would date me ok!?" He reveals but what he doesn't know is Caroline is right behind him. I am not bothered in hearing the rest of his pathetic story, I am running to find Loretta but she finds me I search the fourth floor and find her running still and she pulls her arms around me and starts sobbing into my chest. "Do you kn-" She breaks off and we fall to the ground. "Shh shhh yes, I know." I try to reassure her, I can't bear seeing her upset.

After a while of us in a heap on the floor she laid her head on my shoulder and I wiped away her make up stains and said "Skurge" and her face was clean and beautiful the way I like it. "Thanks, Moony" She whispers to me. "What for?" I ask her.

"Being you." she answered smiling.

I now know that Remus John lupin is definatly in love with Loretta Katie Mason and then we kissed.

Loretta POV

After what just happened I feel a lot better knowing Moony was there, he makes me feel nice. "What for?" He asks me.

"Being you." I answer smiling.

I now know that Loretta Katie Mason is 100% in love with Remus John Lupin and then we kissed.


	21. It Was Only A Matter Of Time

**I know love, I want to add in some violence soon idea's in the reviews please!**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 21**

Loretta POV

We kissed in that corridor for a while until I pulled away, I need to tell Moony something now.

"Hey so I guess we're a thing now..." He says as I look up into his dreamy eyes.

"I guess so..." He said sounding quite sad, it's not me is it?

"I have something I need to tell you." We say at the same time... creepy.

"Well.." We say again before I stop us.

"You go first." He tells me.

"You know Lolly and Prongs." I began.

"Well, I saw them kissing on my way to the fourth floor." I tell him and I see his eyes widen.

"I guess we all saw that happening." He smiles to me before turning sad again.

"You?" I ask him.

"Urm, it doesn't matter actually."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

We return to the common room early, we decided to tell the other tomorrow when everyone leaves so they can take the mickey away from our faces.

"You didn't get that proper dance?" he winks to me.

"I guess not." and he takes my hand and we waltz around the common room until we are giggling on the sofa.

"Don't go tomorrow." I plead even though I know its useless.

"Caty you know I..." And I just kiss him to tell him to shut up, it seems to work.

"Night." I say getting up, and he walks me too out dorm room door we kiss for what might be the last time for a while and he leaves me.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." I can feel Dabi slapping my face signalling me to get up. "You know what is that thing muggles use to wake up?" I ask Lolly.

"An alarm clock."

"Remind me to get one." This make Dabi frown at me before completing her routine with every other girls in out dorm room.

"I'm going to get ready, Dab's I'm guessing you want help with your trunk." I laugh at her.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner." She shouts to me.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly we hadn't heard from Proogs and Lolly obviously keeping it on the down low and nobody asked me about Lucas, it seems everyone was a little sad that we all had to be apart for 3 weeks and worst of all 3 weeks with just Padfoot. I still find it difficult to even look at him.

"Everyone we have something to say." Proogs says by the entrance to hogwarts. He gestured towards Lolly and she began, "We are a couple."

"Ohhh lala!" We heard Dabi and Padfoot say in unison.

"It was only a matter of time." Moony said.

We could hear the carriages pulling up and everyone else was in one except the seven of us everyone was calling Moony before he took both hand of mine we kissed for a long time and let everyone take it in. When he releases I saw 4 gawking faces "It was only a matter of time..." Padfoot said.


	22. Astonishing Rape

**Its been forever, has the suspense killed anyone, I hope not, I just needed a short break from writing, I know my procrastination habits have to stop. **

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I want to I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, any of the characters, songs, books and quotes you might recognise. **

**Chapter 22**

It had been a couple of days since everyone had left, I was already missing Moony very badly and I still had just under two weeks to cope with. Padfoot's attempts to talk to me aren't going well, I know I am happily in my relationship but part of me still wishes... It doesn't matter, anyway what I mean is I am feeling very lonely.

Since everyone has been gone I have gotten a lot closer to some of the other 5th year Gryffindor girls. Rosalyn and I talk a bit, we are both interested in the same subjects such as Potions so we just study up for our end of year examinations which are coming in the late spring early summer. "This year is going to fly by." She tells me with a smile.

"I mean we are already half way there."

"I know, I don't want it all to end, summer seems too close for my liking, it means I have to leave England, my grandmother lives in France..." I sigh and clutch my back pack. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to..." Rosalyn was then interrupted by a hand that grabbed me and dragged me off the bench in the Great Hall and through the doors into the corridor. "Malfoy." I look at him expressionless.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Mason.." I shoves me against the wall resulting in me giving him a kick in the shins. "Ever heard of Manners." He forces me back with his wand with a great force and I see a drop of blood fall to the floor. "I don't talk to scum like you." I look the floor.

"Oh well, lets make this a little more private then.." He pulls me away and drags me by the ankle to a empty classroom.

Sirius POV

"I don't know why she won't talk too me!" I say to Shaun Davidson, Gryffindor 7th year seeker, it frustrates me and upsets me at the same time like I have done something wrong. "Probably just the hormones mate." He pats me on the back. "Hey Davidson!" I hear some of his friends call him from the courtyard. "I'll catch up later Sirius."

"See ya." I mutter under my breath. I just wish someone would understand, it's not like I... My thoughs were interrupted by a very bruised, attered Caty being pushed out of a classroom by none other than, Malfoy, I didn't know I walked this far into school. "S-i-r-rius." She screamed. "Help me.." She screeched. "MALFOY." I shout in his face.

"What's up flea bag." He smirks at me.

"What have you done to her!" I below.

"I am sure you don't want to know, just personal things." Before he knew what hit him.

"Pertrificus Totalus! Stupify!" I yell and he is put into a stunned full body bind and he runs off before worse can happen. I run to the now sobbing Caty on the floor who I scoop up and run the dormitory.

"What happened." I ask her and she sobs into me. And she whispers the words into my ear and I was astonished and angry.


End file.
